Pretty evil place
by R.arshiwi
Summary: JungKook benci bagaimana dunia mempermainkannya. Dirinya adalah musuh terbesar dari sebuah kejadian menjijikan di muka bumi yang disebut kehilangan. Dirinya adalah saksi terbesar tentang hukum dunia yang didasarkan ketidakadilan. Vkook as a pairing.


**Pretty evil place**

 _JungKook benci bagaimana dunia mempermainkannya. Dirinya adalah musuh terbesar dari sebuah kejadian menjijikan di muka bumi yang disebut kehilangan. Dirinya adalah saksi terbesar tentang hukum dunia yang_ _di_ _dasar_ _kan_ _ketidakadilan._

 **Cast :** Jeon JungKook, Kim Taehyung, Taehyung mom

Bisa dibilang Jalan cerita JungKook tidak sama seperti cerita anak-anak lain. Kookie tidak memiliki seseorang yang akan menjaganya dari gangguan anak-anak nakal. Tidak memiliki seseorang yang akan mencarinya jika dia pulang terlambat saat bermain. Kookie kecil tidak memiliki seseorang yang akan merawat dan menjaganya saat ia sakit. Hidupnya tidak semudah anak-anak kebanyakan diusianya saat itu.

Dirinya mengingat dengan baik, ketika Mama Taehyung menarik Taehyung menjauhinya. Dia bilang supaya Taehyung tidak terlalu dekat dengan JungKook, karena JungKook penyakitan katanya. Dirinya mengingat dengan baik, Mama Taehyung akan mendorongnya menjauh saat dia sedang bermain bersama Taehyung.

Saat JungKook flu, hanya flu biasa. Mama Taehyung memarahinya, dia bilang harusnya JungKook di kamar saja. Tidak usah pergi keluar. Dia bilang JungKook akan menulari teman-temannya jika bermain saat sakit.

Adil tidak saat kalian bertengkar untuk sesuatu. Seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, saat semua teman-temanmu memilki seorang ibu yang akan membelamu. Atau paling tidak memelukmu sambil mengatakan _tidak apa-apa sayang, itu bukan salahmu_. Teman-teman JungKook punya, tapi dirinya tidak. Saat ia bertengkar dengan Jimin waktu itu, seseorang datang untuk membela Jimin. Menyalahkan Kookie kecil karena bermain curang. Padahal JungKook tidak. Lalu apakah dia akan menjadi seseorang yang bersalah hanya karena dia sendirian? Hanya karena dia tidak punya seorang ibu yang akan membelanya, seperti ibunya Jimin membela anaknya saat itu?

Memangnya semua salah JungKook? Dia juga tidak memilih menjadi putra seorang asisten rumah tangga di rumah Taehyung. Memangnya salah JungKook jika Tuhan mengambil Mama JungKook lebih awal. Seharusnya bukan. JungKook juga ingin memiliki keluarga yang menjadi miliknya sendiri, memiliki seorang ibu yang menyayanginya seorang diri.

...

JungKook menyadari bahwa dunia tidak adil padanya sejak lama. Sejak dirinya masih kecil. Ketika dirinya merasa iri melihat Taehyung dipeluk Mamanya setiap malam. Bagaimana ia melewati sembilan belas tahunnya dengan segudang perasaan iri pada Taehyung. Karena Taehyung punya semuanya. JungKook iri.

"Kookie disuruh Mama turun, sarapan."

JungKook tersadar dari lamunanya. Segera menarik diri untuk turun sarapan bersama Taehyung dan Mama. Mamanya Taehyung tentu saja.

"Tadi bangun jam berapa Kook?" Mama bertanya pada JungKook sambil menyendokkan nasi untuk Taehyung. "Sekitar jaam enam Ma." JungKook menarik sebuah kursi untuk didudukinya. Dirinya memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya begitu rakus. JungKook tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menyendok nasi, tepat setelah Mama selesai mengambil makanannya. Sejujurnya Mama Taehyung bersikap sangat baik padanya. Dulu saat kecil JungKook memang merasa Mamanya Taehyung tidak menyukainya. Tapi lama waktu berjalan JungKook sudah merasa seperti putranya sendiri.

Malam itu ketika umurnya enam belas tahun suatu waktu JungKook pulang terlambat, dalam keadaan babak belur. Mamanya Taehyung memarahinya, ia memukul kaki JungKook berkali-kali sambil menangis. Menanyakan kenapa JungKook bertengkar sampai babak belur begini. Taehyung juga sudah mencoba menahan Mama malam itu. Sampai tiba-tiba Mama memeluknya begitu erat.

"Kenapa kamu nakal sekali Kookie. Jangan karena kamu tidak punya ibu lalu kamu tidak takut akan ada yang memarahimu kalau kamu jadi berandalan begini. Mulai sekarang aku akan menggantikan ibumu, akan kupukul kalau kamu tidak menurut pada Mama." Malam itu untuk pertama kali JungKook merasakan jantungnya berdebar, sulit dijelaskan. Malam itu pertama kali Mamanya Taehyung memeluknya begitu hangat. Tidak seperti saat ia kecil, bagaimana wanita itu mendorongnya terus menjauh dari putra kesayangannya, Kim Taehyung. Malam itu wanita itu justru menangis memarahinya mengkhawatirkannya karena pulang terlambat. Sejak itu JungKook punya seorang Mama yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Nanti telat kuliahnya." Mama menatap JungKook serius, JungKook tersenyum, lalu bergegas menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku berangkat ya ma." Taehyung berpamitan pada Mama sedangkan JungKook mengekor dibelakangnya. Taehyung mencium tangan Mama lalu memeluknya. Hanya sebuah kebiasaan anak dan ibu itu, yang selalu JungKook lihat setiap pagi hari. Begitu Mama melepas pelukannya dari Taehyung ia biasanya akan menghampiri JungKook untuk sekedar memberi semangat dan mengelus rambutnya peduli.

JungKook menyukainya.

...

"Lucu juga melihat Mama jadi benar-benar menyayangimu." Taehyung bicara sambil fokus menyetir. JungKook yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum begitu tampan.

"Kau tahu Tae, beliau membuatku merasa khawatir." Jarinya memilin ujung bajunya gelisah. Menunduk tidak nyaman. "Tentang apa?" Balas Taehyung kemudian.

"Aku takut kehilangan kasih sayangnya." Taehyung tertegun, dirinya sedikit melirik pada JungKook. Memperhatikan anak itu. Taehyung mengerti JungKook, bagaimana bocah seusianya mengalami banyak kesulitan. Saat kecil dulu Mama sering sekali memarahi Taehyung karena terlalu dekat dengan JungKook. Mama bilang JungKook itu anak sial. Mamanya meninggal saat mencoba menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan. Mama terus saja bilang pada Taehyung bahwa kalau ibunya JungKook bukan pekerja setia di rumahnya sejak lama, sudah pasti Mama akan membawa JungKook ke panti asuhan.

Taehyung mengerti betapa senangnya JungKook malam itu. Ketika pertama kali Mamanya memeluknya khawatir. Pertama kali Mama mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ibunya JungKook. Pertama kali JungKook memanggilnya Mama. Taehyung melihat senyum bahagianya malam itu. Jadi dirinya mengerti bagaimana JungKook memiliki kekhawatiran besar semacam itu.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan JungKook. "Tidak akan Kookie, jangan khawatir Mama menyayangimu, lagipula ada aku, aku juga menyayangimu." JungKook mendengar tawa renyah Taehyung setelahnya. Pria itu benar-benar ahli dalam menenangkan hatinya. Taehyung punya sejuta cara menghangatkan hatinya.

...

"Awas saja kalau genit ke cewek." JungKook menatap Taehyung sinis. Tangannya sudah bersedekap di depan dada dengan wajah judes maksimal. Taehyung tertawa saja. JungKook itu kadang berlebihan sekali kalau berhubungan dengan klub basketnya Taehyung. Karena pacarnya itu kapten tim basket di kampusnya. Yang setiap kali bertanding, akan ada wanita-wanita penyorak yang berpakaian minim. Berteriak-teriak dengan suara menggoda dipinggir lapangan. JungKook cuma tidak ingin Taehyung jadi naksir salah satu dari mereka saja.

Taehyung mencubit pipi JungKook gemas. "Tidak, tidak akan." Lalu mengigit kecil hidung JungKook setelahnya.

JungKook memukul Taehyung keras dilengannya "Sakit braengsek!"

"Ini juga sakit brandalan kecil." Taehyung mengelus-elus bekas tabokan JungKook dilengannya. Wajahnya meringis sakit, sepertinya sakit sekali. JungKook jadi khawatir. "Apa sakit?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh lengan Taehyung.

"Pakai tanya." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku duluan, nanti pulangnya tunggu aku." Taehyung mengecup pipi JungKook kilat laku bergegas meninggalkan anak itu. Dirinya ada kelas pagi dan sorenya ada pertandingan basket. Itu alasan mereka berdua tadi berdebat pagi-pagi begini.

...

Mama menyambut JungKook dan Taehyung pulang. Dua anaknya itu ribut sekali saat sampai rumah. Keduanya asik membahas tentang pertandingan basket Taehyung di kampus sore tadi. Mama hanya asik menyimak saja memperhatikan JungKook yang terus saja cemburu karena gadis pemandu sorak yang katanya kegenitan pada Taehyung.

Ah satu hal. Mama sudah tahu Taehyung itu pacarnya JungKook. Sempat marah memang, beliau tidak bicara pada JungKook hampir sebulan waktu itu. Saat mereka ketahuan sedang pacaran di kamar. Taehyung mati-matian membujuk Mama supaya tidak marah terus pada JungKook. Dan akhirnya beliau menyerah saat JungKook jatuh sakit. Wanita paruh baya itu khawatir bukan main saat JungKook tiba-tiba pingsan di dapur. Sejak itu Mama merestui keduanya. Ia pikir akan jahat jika memisahkan JungKook dengan Taehyung karena ia tahu JungKook pasti akan memilih menjauhi Taehyung jika beliau meminta.

Jadi begini mereka sekarang, Mama Taehyung punya dua anak dan keduanya saling cinta. Bahkan berpacaran. Aneh rasanya.

"Ma aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Taehyung dan Mama langsung menatap JungKook serius. "Aku ikut program pertukaran pelajar. Ke jepang." JungKook menatap Mama dan Taehyung takut-takut. Masalahnya adalah dua minggu lagi ia harusnya berangkat. Dirinya tidak bilang apa-apa saat mengurus masalah ini. Belum minta izin juga.

JungKook bisa lihat Mama menyentuh dadanya sebentar. "Kok tidak bilang." JungKook menunduk tidak enak. Takut Mama marah padanya.

"Kapan kamu berangkat? Kenapa Mama tidak diberi tahu sejak awal Kookie?" Mama menangkup pipi JungKook. "Maaf ma."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Mama akan bantu kamu bersiap-siap nanti. Katakan saja kapan kamu berangkat, Mama akan handle semuanya. Oke sayang?" JungKook refleks memeluk Mama erat. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Yang jelas ia bersyukur.

...

Taehyung sibuk mondar-mandir mencari penerangan yang pas. JungKook bilang ingin melakukan video call dengannya dari jepang. Jadi Taehyung harus siap-siap. Pria itu buru-puru menyambar ponselnya saat benda itu berdering. Begitu sumringah ketika melihat wajah JungKook terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Astaga aku rindu." Taehyung langsung menyahut ketika keduanya terhubung. JungKook tertawa disebrang sana.

"Apa kabar Kookie, sekolahmu oke?"

"Baik, disini asik. Sekarang aku sudah lumayan banyak belajar bahasa jepang Tae." Taehyung memperhatikan raut antusias JungKook. Sesekali menanggapi cerita anak itu. Panjang lebar tidak mau berhenti. Taehyung suka melihat bagaimana bibir itu bergerak random untuk bercerita. Lucu sekali. Taehyung jadi rindu. Ingin cium.

"Oh iya, Mama tidak menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini."

Taehyung menghela nafas, raut wajahnya langsung berubah suram.

"Mama sedang tidak enak badan, dia ngeyel sekali diminta istirahat. Setiap hari kerjaaa terus. Katanya supaya tidak terlalu rindu kamu, supaya tidak telfon kamu setiap hari." JungKook tersenyum, dia jadi ingin bertemu Mama segera.

"Sampaikan salam rinduku Tae, katakan aku akan segera pulang." Taehyung mengangguk.

...

Taehyung mencoba menghubungi JungKook berkali-kali. Bocah itu tidak mengangkat Taelfonnya sejak tadi dan ini sudah kelima kalinya suara 'tut tut' menyebalkan masih saja terdengar.

"JungKook angkat!" Pria itu mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Halo Tae."

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI!" Taehyung berteriak. JungKook sudah terkejut sekali di sebrang.

"Maaf aku baru sampai rumah. Ada apa?" JungKook bisa mendengat Taehyung diam mengatur nafas. "Tae kenapa?"

"Mama masuk rumah sakit."

...

JungKook panik sekali. Dirinya langsung mengambil penerbangan tercepat setelah Taehyung menghubunginya. Pria itu menangis tersedu ketika mengatakan sakit jantung Mama kambuh. JungKook sudah tidak tahu mau menjawab apa sebelum ia memutuskan pulang detik itu juga. Dirinya turun dari taksi begitu tergesa. Berlari menabrak orang-orang yang laku lalang dirumah sakit. Matanya menyusuri penjuru rumah sakit, mencari dimana tulisan panduan yang akan membawanya keruang ICU.

Taehyung menubruknya erat saat ia sampai. Pria itu begitu berantakan. "Dimana Mama?" Taehyung menangis, dirinya mengeluarkan suara tangis dengan deguk mengerikan yang JungKook tidak suka. JungKook buru-buru mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"MAMA DIMANA TAE?!"

...

JungKook meremas dadanya yang begitu ngilu. Seluruh tubuhnya bersedir nyeri tidak karuan, jantungnya berdentam-dentam menyakitkan. Air matanya lolos tanpa izin sangat tidak sopan. Dirinya ambruk begitu saja saja menatap raga kaku dihadapannya. Mamanya.

Taehyung memeluk JungKook yang ambruk terduduk. Keadaanya memburuk, Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya. "Hyung...sakit, disini sakit sekali." JungKook menekan dadanya kuat. Bagaimana bisa Mama melakukan ini padanya. JungKook sudah bilang dia akan segera pulang. Harusnya Mama menunggu. Memeluknya saat dia sampai rumah, bukannya malah diam saja begitu.

"Ma..Kookie tidak mau kehilangan ibu sekali lagi. Jangan begini." Taehyung tidak berhenti mengecupi puncak kepala JungKook. Berusaha paling tidak sedikit menenangkan anak dipelukkannya ini. Karena Taehyung juga sama terlukanya.

"Dia bahkan tidak menelfonku akhir-akhir ini Tae." JungKook berteriak pada Taehyung, menatap mata pria itu begitu dalam. Ingin Taehyung tahu dirinya terluka, ingin pria itu melakukan sesuatu karena sunggu rasanya sakit sekali. Ini berbeda ketika JungKook kehilangan ibunya, dia masih kecil tidak tahu apa itu sakitnya kehilangan, tapi sekarang? Ia lebih dari sekedar tahu, JungKook bahkan memahaminya.

"JungKook, aku rasa Mama sempat akan mengirimu pesan ponselnya. Aku menemukan draf ini di dalam ponselnya."

 _ **Untuk Kookie putra Mama**_

 _ **Maaf sayang Mama tidak sempat menelfonmu akhir-akhir ini. Kondisi Mama sedang tidak baik. Takut malah membuatmu khawatir pada Mama. Tapi Mama selalu titip salam lewat Taehyung. Disampaikan tidak? Hehe**_

 _ **Mama rindu sekali padamu. Lama tidak memeluk. Cepat pulang sayangku.**_

JungKook membanting ponsel itu. Mendorong Taehyung menjauh untuk berlari memeluk Mama. Erat sekali.

"Sudah kepeluk Ma. Aku sudah pulang."

 _Tamat ..._

 _Maaf ini tidak jelas. Semoga suka._

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untukku, jangan pergi begitu saja._


End file.
